The use of arthroscopic and endoscopic surgery for performing numerous types of surgical procedures has increased considerably over the past several years. Such surgery enables various procedures to be performed within the body without requiring large incisions heretofore required to reach the effected area. In such surgery the principle instrument used is an endoscope or arthrosope. Such instruments usually include a cylindrical shaped tube or scope sheath, sometimes referred to as a cannula, which is formed of stainless steel and which is attached to and extend outwardly from appropriate electronic components attached to the rear end of the sheath. This equipment consists of a television device or microscope using fiber optics to provide the surgeon with a view of the interior of the patient's body on which the surgery is being performed. The sheath penetrates the body or limb of the patient adjacent the effected area through a small incision formed in the body. This scope sheath is attached to and is movable with the hand held and manipulated equipment which provides the visual picture of the effected area within the patient's body. Other surgical instruments then are inserted into the body through the hollow interior of the scope sheath and penetrate to the effected area to enable the surgeon to perform the desired procedure on the effected area while viewing the same through an eyepiece or television monitor connected to the endoscope or arthroscope.
One problem that occurs in such surgery is that it is difficult for the surgeon to maintain the scope absolutely still during the entire surgery procedure since the scope usually is supported entirely by the surgeon's hand. During the course of the surgery, the depth of penetration of the scope may vary as well as its lateral position within the body due to the difficulty of maintaining the scope in the desired position because of the strain on the surgeon's hand. Various types of elaborate and bulky mechanisms have been designed to position and support the scope at the desired position in an attempt to eliminate or reduce such unwanted movement and strain on the surgeon's hand and to provide a constant steady field of vision to the surgeon. However, such equipment is relatively bulky and expensive and interferes with the use of the other surgical instruments which are inserted into the patient's body closely adjacent to the location of penetration of the endoscope sheath.
During the course of the surgery, it may become necessary to adjust the penetration of the scope sheath to provide a different field of view to the surgeon, and such movement is difficult with existing stabilizing equipment. Also, such existing equipment must be maintained in a completely sterile and sanitary condition for each surgical procedure which increases further the cost of the surgery and maintainence of the equipment.
Therefore, the need has existed for an improved stabilizing device for use in arthroscopic and endoscopic surgery which is effective, inexpensive, and easily sterilized which assists the surgeon to maintain the scope sheath in a fixed position and which enables changes in the depth of scope penetration during the course of the surgical procedures. There is no known device of which I am aware which achieves these advantages prior to my invention.